


Happy Little Phil

by DoctorFatCat



Series: Phan Oneshots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, happy little pill, i mean it's an excuse for a story really, like almost none tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: Dan and Phil have a fight over Dan being jealous. Dan’s crying when suddently reminds himself of how they started to date. He, then, finds a way of apologizing with Phil.(This was written in 2015 I think, forgive my english from back then)





	Happy Little Phil

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from 2015: Please remember some things may sound a bit weird ‘cause Im bilingual, and English is my second language. You can tell me what I did wrong to help me :3

Dan’s POV

I was lying on my bed. Tears running down my face as I heard our voices screaming in my mind again and again.

“ _How can you be jealous of Ryan? He’s just my friend and you know it!"_ He asked, sounding hurt.

 _"I was just your friend in the beginning, remember?"_ I shouted back. _"We used to hang out together and that’s how we fell for each other, how can I know that you’re not going to do the same with him?”_

_“If you trusted me you would know that I love you and I can’t think of anyone else in the way I think of you!”_

_“And how can I believe you’re not fucking him already?”_

_His angered expression turned into a hurt and upset one. He looked like he couldn’t believe he had heard what I’ve said, and to be honest, I couldn’t belive either._

_“Is this serious, Dan? Do you really don’t trust me? Do you really think I’d ever cheat on you? After all?” Shit, his expression and his voice where so hurt._

_“No! Phil, I didn’t mean to say that! I’m sorry, of course I trust you! I just-”_

_“You think I’m goint to replace you just because I have a new friend. Yeah, I see how much you trust me.” He said before storming upstairs to his room, slamming the door. I couldn’t help but let the tears fall, running through my cheeks._

I can’t believe I said that to him. I’m an idiot. I trust him, of course I do, I’m just scared. I’m not good enough for Phil, and I’m lucky of having a perfect boyfrind like him. I can remember the day we got together like it was yesterday. It’s still the best day of my life.

_Phil was out on a date one of his friends had made him go saying he was already 25 and needed a boyfriend. I was sitting on the couch, scrolling down on tumblr. You’re probably thinking that was pretty normal of me and deduce I was completely okay, but I was scared. I was feeling vunerable. Phil has been out for two hours now and I was scared that the guy who he was on a date with would steal my best friend from me. I had been secretly in love with him for five months now and it was killing me. Stare at his perfect blue eyes and pink lips every day and not be able to kiss him, not be able to tell him how much I loved him. It was just a crush in the beginning, but I screwed everything in my life by falling in love with my best friend._

_I suddently closed my laptop and ran upstairs to my room, not being able to control the tears. What if he likes this guy? What if they start dating? What if he forgets about me? I sat on the chair in front of my keyboard and looked at the keys. I brushed my fingers over one of them and pressed it. I sighed and started to play. I let my emotions consume the song I was going to play. After some seconds I realized I was playing Skinny love, Birdy’s version. I started to sing along, Phil wasn’t home to hear me anyway._

Come on, skinny love, just last the year

Pour a little salt we were never here

My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer

_A tear fell from my left eye._

I tell my love to wreck it all

Cut out all the ropes and let me fall

My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

Right in the moment this order’s tall

And I told you to be patient

And I told you to be fine

And I told you to be balanced

And I told you to be kind

In the morning, I’ll be with you

But it will be a different kind

'Cause I’ll be holding all the tickets

And you’ll be owning all the  _fines_

_I stopped playing. I could barely see the keyboard anymore because of the tears that wouldn’t stop falling from my eyes and run down my cheeks._

_“Why can’t you be mine?” I cried. “All I want is you to love me, Phil. I want you to love me back.” My sobs were really loud and I just couldn’t stop myself from crying, hiding my face on my hands._

_“I do love you back, silly.” I heard a voice behind me._

_I suddenly froze, Phil was home? He heard what I said? Most important, he loves me?_

_“W-what?” I gasped, turning to him, who was standing in the doorway._

_He smiled and walked over to me, taking my hand and making me stand in front of him._

_“You should have told me, you idiot. I love you, Dan.” He said with a small smile._

_I didn’t know what to say, he wiped my cheeks with his thumbs, I wasn’t crying anymore. I felt my heart race and did the only thing I could think of in that moment. I kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same with my waist. His lips were soft like I’ve imagined they’d be. When we pulled away, we smiled to each other with our foreheads pressed together._

_“I love you, Phil. I really do, so much.” I whispered to him. Staring at his icy eyes._

_“I love you too, Danny. I’ve always had.”_

This wasn’t right. I was lying on my bed and crying after making my boyfriend think I don’t trust him. He’s probably crying too, and it’s my fault. I was the one that started a fight without a reason. Why was I even crying? I was supposed to try and fix the shitty thing I did. I wiped my face with the duvet and stood up. I walked towards my door and oppened it. I went to my keyboeard and sat in front of it, thinking of a song that he liked and I knew how to play. I suddently remembered of a pretty bad joke one of our fans made, and said to myself Phil was worth the embarassment. I started to press some keys and the song soon was filling the whole apartment. I started to sing, hoping Phil would hear me.

 

_In the crowd al_ _one_

_And every second passing_

_Reminds me I’m not home_

_Bright lights and city sounds_

_Are ringing like a drone_

_Unknown, unknown_

 

I sighed and looked at the door, no sight of him. _Yet._

 

_Glazed eyes, empty hearts_

_Buying happy from shopping cards_

_Nothing but time to kill_

_Sipping life from bottles_

_Tight skin, bodyguards_

_Gucci down the boulevard_

_Cocaine, dollar bills and_

 

Oh god, this better work.

 

_My happy little Phil_

_Takes me away, dry my eyes_

_Bring color to my skies_

_My sweet little Phil_

_Takes my hunger, lie within_

_Numb my skin_

 

I was starting to worry, what if he doen’t even care about me anymore?  _Keep siging, Dan._

 

_Nothing but time to kill_

_Sipping life from bottles_

_Tight skin, bodyguards_

_Gucci, down the boulevard_

_Cocaine, dollar bills and_

_My happy little Phil_

_Takes me away, dry my eyes_

_Brings color to my skies_

_My sweet little Phil_

_Takes my hunger, lie within_

_Numb my skin_

 

“You can stop now.” I heard his voice from behind. I turned to see him walking towards me, sitting on the bed.

“Thank god.” I sighed in relief. “Phil, I’m so sorry for what I said, I’m serious. I didn’t mean to say that, I’m just always afraid I’m going to lose you. I know I don’t deserve you, but I can’t live without you. I just… I’m sorry. I love you so much.” I was about to cry now. That was a really hard thing to say, but I needed him to believe me when I say I do trust him.

“I believe you, Dan, it’s okay. And what do you mean you don’t deserve me? Don’t say something like that, of course you do. Come here.” He said, tapping the place on his side in the bed. I stood up and sat there. He quickly pulled me to a hug, making me smile slightly. “I love you too, honey. I know you didn’t mean that, you don’t have to worry about loosing me.” He pulled away and cupped my face with his hands. “You’re the only one I want to be my boyfriend, okay?”

“Okay.” I smiled.

He kissed me and I kissed back. Phil ran his hands to my waist and I put mine on his chest.

“Thank you for standing all my drama.” I said.

“It’s a part of you, so I love it, like I love everything on you. Drama llama.”

“Same.”

 

**_My happy little Phil_ **

**_Takes me away, dry my eyes_ **

**_Brings color to my skies_ **

**_My sweet little Phil_ **

**_Takes my hunger, lie within_ **

**_Numb my skin_ **


End file.
